Different Path, New Life
by BlackwingCrow2435
Summary: Kylie was born into a terrible family with unexplained powers. She is unique, precious, and dangerous. So naturally, the Justice League wanted to investigate. Five of the Justice Leaguers have taking a liking to her and want to help. But after meeting Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad, her life changed into some of the best and worst times she would ever experience.


I Do Not Own Young Justice.

…...

Chapter 1: New Beginning

It was a cool, rainy night as the small figure ran as fast as they could down the side walk, splashing into puddles, soaking their shoes. All that could be heard were the splashing and pounding of the running feet on the ground in the quiet rundown neighborhood of Gotham. They took a quick right down an alley and stopped as they almost ran into a brick wall. The figure turned around and slouched against the wall, panting.

A dark shadow loomed over the person. They looked up at the dark man standing over them and huffed as they saw four other people walk up behind the dark man. The figure against the wall stood a little straighter, still panting.

"Over… my….dead body!" the small figure gasped out as they lunged themselves towards the dark man but was unexpectedly hit with gas in the face. They backed away coughing before falling over unconscious.

The dark man kneeled next to the figure and checked their pulse.

"Is she gonna be okay?" the Flash asked.

"She'll be fine." Batman said as he picked the girl up and started walking away with the other leaguers in tow.

….

The girl's head felt fuzzy as she started to wake up. She didn't remember how she fell asleep, when she was suddenly hit with memories. The girl sat straight up and looked around the room. She was in a small room with a door on the far side of the room and a two-way mirror next to it. She tried to stand up but noticed that her hands were cuffed under the table and a collar like the one used at Bellrev, was around her neck.

'Maybe they aren't as dumb as I thought.' The girl thought as someone walked into the room. The girl glared as the Dark Knight walked into the room and sat across from the girl.

"You know, Batman, I could have sworn that I told you to leave me the hell alone." The girl said with venom in her voice.

Batman sat for another minute before standing and walking out of the room. Not a moment later, Superman walked in with a smile on his face as he saw the girl. The girl frowned as he sat across from her.

"Apparently, none of you can take a hint." She muttered flatly.

"Kylie, we just want to help. Why do you have to make it so difficult?" Superman asked.

"Don't you think that maybe I don't want your help?" the girl, Kylie, glared at the man before her.

Superman chuckled. "You know that's not true." Kylie huffed and looked away from the man, refusing to talk to him anymore.

"Look, Kylie" Superman leaned closer as his smile disappeared, "I know you think you can do this all by yourself but you are only 11. There is only so much you can do. So let us help you."

Superman got out of the chair and walked to the door. Superman looked at Kylie with a small smile. "Just think about it, okay?" he turned around and walked out the door, only to be replaced by the Green Arrow. He didn't sit down but rather paced in front of the window.

"What, is batman going to send every one of you in here until I agree?" Kylie sneered at the man in green.

"You know, Batman isn't making us do this." Green Arrow stated as he continued to pace across the room.

Kylie rolled her eyes, "Oh, I forgot. You were doing this out of the kindness in your heart. My bad." She said sarcastically.

The archer chuckled. "Yeah, something like that."

Kylie ignored him as he continued to pace back and forth. He suddenly stopped in front of the table and stared at her for a long minute before he turned around and walked out the door.

Nobody came in for about ten minutes. Black Canary walked through the door with a cup filled with soda, and a brown paper bag with fast food inside. The blonde woman set the cup and bag in front of the young girl and smiled as she heard Kylie's stomach growl. She walked around the table and unlocked the girl's hands from the cuffs. Kylie rubbed her wrists when they became free, then reached for the bag and pulled out a chicken sandwich and fries. She started eating as Black Canary sat on the other side of the table and watched the girl eat the sandwich and fries.

It took about ten minutes for Kylie to eat. She relaxed a little as she took a sip of the soda through the straw.

"So," Black Canary began, "Do you feel better now that you have eaten?"

"Oh yeah I'm just peachy." Kylie said flatly. "But the answer is still no."

"Oh come on," Black Canary said sweetly, "You would be living with me and-"

"That sounds fun and all but I'm not leaving Gotham. This is my home, and I intend to stay." The young girl crossed her arms over her chest and stared blankly at the woman.

Black Canary sighed as she stood up and walked out of the room. Flash zoomed into the room before the door shut, and sat in front of Kylie with a grin.

"Hey Kylie, long time no see!" The speedster saluted to the girl.

"Hi." She greeted in a monotonous tone.

The Flash faltered a little. But gave a small smile. "So, how's life?"

Kylie glared harshly at the man in front of her. Flash chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry. Bad question."

She continued to glare at the man. Flash sighed, "Listen, we aren't doing this to torture you. We just want you to have a better life then what you have no and-"

"What makes you think I don't like my life?" Kylie interrupted with a question.

"Come on now. Don't lie to yourself. You hate your life. I can see it in your eyes. And besides, if you really didn't want to be here, you would have left the second I took off the collar." Flash stated matter-of-factly.

Kylie looked at the collar sitting in front of her. She felt him take it off when he zoomed into the room. He was right though. She could use her powers to create a portal and leave. But she didn't. She continued to sit and listen the speedster. She didn't want their help, she needed it. She knew she did, but her pride didn't.

Kylie sighed. "Let me talk to Batman."

Flash grinned, "Okay!" He rushed out of the room, excited. A moment later Batman walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked slowly to the chair and sat down. He stared at Kylie.

Kylie exhaled deeply, "Okay, Batman. I….. accept your offer….." She bowed her head.

Batman nodded his head and stood up but stopped when he heard the girl speak up.

"But under one condition." She said in a business tone. Batman continued to look at her before he sat back down. "You have to help me find some family members. I haven't seen them since I was eight and I can't find them. Will you help me?"

Batman stared at Kylie and nodded his head slowly. "What are their names?" he asked.

"My cousin Roy Harper, my mom Angelica Harper, and my other sister." Kylie said.

Batman nodded his head. He stood up and walked out the door without another word. Kylie waited in the room for half an hour before anybody walked in. She thought it was one of the leaguers, but was shocked when she noticed that it wasn't a leaguer. It was her cousin, Roy. He still had on his speedy outfit, but without his eye mask.

Roy was equally shocked to see Kylie. He hadn't seen her in three years and had assumed the worst, but no. she was sitting right in front of his eyes. As he walked farther into the room, he was nearly tackled as Kylie hugged him. He hugged back and held her in his arms.

When he pulled back, he noticed that she had tears coming out of her eyes. It was the first time he had ever seen her cry. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her purple hoodie and smiled. Happy to be reunited she loved.

….

Kylie looked down on herself as her and Black Canary waited. She was wearing a tight, black, long sleeved shirt, fingerless gloves, silver spandex shorts, thigh high tight boots, and a black lace choker. The choker allowed her hair change into a rainbow of blues, effectively disguising her. She felt strange. She never had to wear a costume to fight.

There was a sudden rush of wind as two speedsters came to a stop in front of the awaiting girls. Aquaman and his protégé were the next ones to arrive. Batman and Green Arrow arrived at the same time.

"So, who's the newbie?" Kid Flash asked as he looked at the small girl standing next to Black Canary.

"This is Starlight. And she is going to be with me." Black Canary introduced.

"How old is she?" Robin asked.

"I'm 11." Kylie said in a flat tone.

"Um, aren't you a little young?" Kid Flash asked, earning a smack in the head from his mentor.

Starlight glared at the speedster. "No. I don't think age has anything to do with what you know." She gritted through clenched teeth.

"Well then, let's see what you got." Robin smirked. He almost didn't jump back when she went to hit him using a roundhouse kick.

Robin and Starlight sparred against each other for nearly an hour and a half. As Robin jumped back, his feet were kicked out from underneath him. He wasn't able to catch himself in time, so he fell on his back and felt a weight on his chest. He pouted as Starlight had a smirk on her face.

"I win." She said as she got off his chest and brushed the dirt off her shirt.

….

After spending another three hours talking and fighting, they all went their separate ways. When they got home, Kylie threw herself onto the couch and crossed her arms. Dinah looked at Kylie and chuckled.

"You know, Kid really isn't that bad." Dinah giggled.

"Are you kidding me? Kid is one of the most obnoxious, arrogant boys I have ever met!" the young superhero exclaimed. She groaned as she remembered Kid's annoying voice when he kept asking her offending questions.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kylie said as she walked towards the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stripped of her dirty clothes. When she took off the choker, her hair changed to its natural brown and blonde striped hair. She got into the shower felt her muscles relax as the hot water cascaded down her body, washing away all the dirt and worries of the day.

As she was washing her hair, she remembered something Robin had said before they parted ways.

 _((Flashback))_

 _Robin walked up to Starlight, as everyone was getting ready to leave._

" _Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" the Boy Wonder asked._

 _Starlight shrugged her shoulders. Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her away from everyone._

" _Listen, you're new, so things are going to be rough for the first few months until you get the hang of things. Kid doesn't like change so he's going to be an ass for a while. But, if you ever need anybody to talk to about anything, I'm willing to lend an ear." Robin said._

" _That's great, I'll be sure to give you a shout if I need to be told what I'm doing wrong." Starlight sneered sarcastically as she walked away from the Boy wonder._

 _((End))_

'He was just trying to be nice.' Kylie thought to herself in the shower. 'He was probably just saying that because Batman told him to.'

Kylie quickly finished her shower and got out. She walked out in a towel and walked into her room. She changed into loose pj pants and a tank top and went to bed, ready to forget about the day.

….

From the moment she woke up that morning, she felt nothing but dread. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt like this day was going to be hell. She was right.

On the table was a note from Dinah, telling Kylie that she would be out for the entire day. She didn't thin anything of it, till Dinah called and told her that she had to hang out with Wally, Kaldur, and Roy for the day. Kylie felt disappointed when she didn't hear that Robin would be there.

A few weeks after meeting all the sidekicks, Kylie decided to take Robin up on his offer to talk. So they met up, and Kylie didn't know what happened, but she told Robin about her entire past. It all just came pouring out. He listened intently the entire time but became very strange when she told him about an incident that happened when she was nine.

Since that night, she hadn't heard or talked to the Boy Wonder. Kylie sighed feeling ashamed with herself, by actually believing that there was actually someone she could trust.

Kylie shook her head as she went to get dressed. When she walked out the door, she was wearing a white tank top with a light gray cardigan, black skinny jeans and black high tops. She had her hair in a messy ponytail.

Everyone met up downtown in Star City. Wally, Kaldur, and Roy were in their civies as they were waiting for Kylie. They spotted her and Wally instantly started to pick on her.

"Well if it isn't Miss. Party Pooper." Wally chuckled.

Kylie ignored the red head as she greeted the other two.

"What? No come back? You must be lamer than I thought. Besides it's your fault Robin didn't want to come hangout-"Wally started, but stopped when he saw an arm to his right, an inch from his head. He was leaning against the brick wall, and felt the impact Kylie's fist made.

He looked at her and shut his mouth when he saw the furious look on her face. She slowly pulled her arm away, stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked away. When Wally looked at the wall she punched, he gaped at the indent that was made. It was slightly bigger than his head.

"What the hell is her problem?!" Wally exclaimed.

Kaldur and Roy rolled their eyes and walked away with Wally in tow.

….

Kylie decided she needed to cool down, before she broke Wally's neck. She teleported herself to Gotham. For hours, she walked down the sidewalks of Gotham. It was about eight o'clock when Kylie decided she should go home. Before she could turn around, a bag was pulled over her head and she was knocked out.

When she woke up, she saw that she was tied up. When she looked up, her face paled. Standing in front of her was her father.

"You are going to pay for running away from me, little girl." Her father said as he kicked her in the ribs.

….

Kylie limped down the sidewalk, while holding her side. She didn't know what time it was but she knew it was extremely late. Her father had beat her for hours without relieve. He punched, kicked, and smacked her with everything he had. She had finally managed to escape after kicking him in the nuts and untying herself.

Kylie could hardly breathe. She knew she had a couple of broken ribs, a severely sprained ankle, her left shoulder was dislocated, and a broken hand from punching the wall. She couldn't think straight as she walked down the deserted sidewalk. She suddenly lost her balance and fell, but didn't have the strength to get back up as pain racked through her body.

'I don't think I'm going to make it…' Kylie thought as she started to lose consciousness.

'Robin…I'm so sorry.' Was her last thought before she passed out.

….

The next time Kylie woke up, she realized she was in a hospital. When she looked to the left, she noticed there was a young boy sitting in the chair, reading a book. He looked up and smiled at her. He seemed familiar but she couldn't place him.

"Who are you?" Kylie asked with a scratchy voice. The boy stood up and poured her a glass of water, then he helped her sit up so she could take a sip.

"I'm the boy who saved your life. We were driving by when we saw you passed out on the ground, so we brought you here." The boy answered.

"We?" the girl asked. Just then, a man in a sharp suit walked in. he noticed that the girl was awake and smiled.

"Oh you're awake. Good. My name is Bruce Wayne." The man greeted with a deep voice.

"And I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Dick." The boy said.

Kylie flinched when she heard the boy's name. Hundreds of images flashed in her name as she remember a terrible memory. She looked down, feeling shame about her past.

"Thank you," She whispered. "For saving my life."

"Oh, it was nothing. Right, Bruce?" Dick smiled at the girl. "So, what's your name?"

Kylie looked at the smiling boy. "Kylie. Kylie Harper." She spoke.

"That's a beautiful name, Kylie." Bruce complimented. He chuckled when he saw the blush break across the girl's face. "Is there anybody you want me to call for you?"

"OH yeah." Kylie grabbed a pen and notepad that was handed to her by Dick. He wrote down Dinah's name and number and handed them to Bruce. He quickly walked out the room to call her.

Kylie turned to Dick and asked, "What exactly were my injuries?"

"Well," Dick began, "You have a broken hand, fractured ankle, 6 broken ribs, severe concussion, internal bleeding, dislocated shoulder, and a lot of lacerations and bruises. I don't mean to pry, but did you get hit by a truck or something?"

Kylie cringed as she heard the long list of injuries. She chuckled nervously at his question. "Yeah, something like that."

Bruce walked into the room and told Kylie he contacted Dinah, and she would be at the hospital as soon as possible.

For the next few days, Kylie and Dick talked and hung out while she was in the hospital. They quickly grew to become great friends. When Dinah showed up, she nearly beat the girl for putting her threw so much stress. As Kylie was being discharged from the hospital, Dick gave her his number so they could text each other.

For the next two years, Kylie grew to enjoy her new life. She gained the trust of her fellow superheroes. Wally quit making fun of her and accepted her into his life. Kylie was accepted into Gotham Academy and was pleasantly surprised to see that Dick would also be going to that school. Everything was great, until July 4th.

…

Hi! This is my second fanfic, but first Young Justice Fanfic. There is going to at least be 17 chapters. I hope you enjoy! Please Review.


End file.
